Wake Up Call
by purplefeather21
Summary: Even though they broke up, Jeff Hardy missed Maria.After hearing that the Diva was with Christian, the Hardy boy decides to take matters into his own hands and get back what is rightfully his.Problem was, you can't always get back what was once yours.


A/N: I probably wrote this a really long time ago, I just ended up forgetting about it. Reviews are very appreciated. Enjoy! Takes place at Wrestlemania.

Disclaimer: Everything WWE belongs to VKM.

* * *

**I didn't hear what you were saying. I live on raw emotion, baby.**

Jeff Hardy wasn't someone who dreaded TV tapings or pay per view events. He lived for them. Tonight, was the exact opposite. All thanks to his own flesh and blood.

_(Flashback) _

"_Did you hear Christian's coming back?" Maria asked him._

_He gritted his teeth. "Why would I? He's not my friend."_

_Maria bit her lip "Geez, I was just asking you a simple question. You didn't need to have to bite my head off."_

"_Have you noticed you ask me questions about everyone except me?" he mused._

"_Jeff, that's not true." Maria said quietly._

"_Oh yeah?" he asked disbelievingly._

_Maria pursed her lips. "Fine, I don't. Do you know why, Jeff? Because every time I ask you how you're doing or how your day was, you either walk out, ignore me, or we start fighting. I'm your girlfriend, not some stranger Jeff." she said softly._

_Jeff sat on the bed of the hotel room they shared. "Is that it, then? You're gonna keep on telling me I've made mistake after mistake? Fine, then. It's over."_

_Maria looked at him like he was crazy. "What? After three years of being of being together, it's over just like that? No, Jeff. I don't think so. It takes two to be in a relationships. I'm not going to leave. Not unless you want me to leave, never come back, and it's over and actually say it" she challenged, thinking he wouldn't do it._

_Jeff's green eyes locked into Maria's. "I want you to leave, and don't ever come back, because I sure as hell don't need you."_

_(End of flashback)_

**I answer questions never, maybe. And I'm not kind if you betray me. ****So who the hell are you to say "we"? Never would have made it babe**

"Hey Jeff." Michelle smiled at the Charismatic Enigma as he walked inside catering.

"Hey Michelle. Are you excited for the match tonight?" he asked the former Divas Champion.

The blonde woman sighed. "I am. It's just I…I wish I was still Champion. I had always wanted to be able to be at Wrestlemania as champion."

"I'm sure you will." he reassured.

"So what about you?" she asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I'm going to face my own brother tonight. How fun, right?"

Michelle made a face. "I'm sorry about everything that's been going on with you two."

Jeff shrugged. "It it what it is. So, uh…how's…."

"Maria?" she finished.

Jeff looked down. "Yeah."

"She's…..When you broke up with her, she was heartbroken, you know? Now….she's….well, she's…..doing better now." Michelle said quietly.

The younger Hardy rose an eyebrow.

The All-American Diva sighed. "She's…" she started, but then her eyes got big.

He turned around and saw what she was looking at, or rather, who. Maria and Christian appeared on the opposite end if the hall, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Michelle turned red. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I have….I should go get ready for the match." She apologized and nearly ran away, leaving him there speechless at the sight in front of him.

**If you needed love, Well then ask for love. Could have given love, now I'm taking love. And it's not my fault Cause you both deserve what's coming now. So don't say a word.**

_Inside the locker-room…_

"I can't believe this, Shannon." Jeff said, speaking angrily into the phone.

Shannon Moore laughed quietly. "You broke up with her, remember?"

"So that just gives her the right to get back at me by going out with him?"

The Enigma's friend sighed. "I don't think she's doing it to get back at you. Besides, she can date whoever the hell she wants. Do you even know for sure she's dating him?"

"Well, not exactly." Jeff said quietly.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hello?" Maria whispered into her phone._

"_Ria, I…" the Enigma started but trailed off._

"_Jeff, it's three in the freaking morning, and you have the nerve to call me?" the redhead hissed somewhat sleepily. "At three? Seriously. Jeff, we broke up, remember?"_

_The Superstar sighed. "I know, but…I want another chance…I promise I'll-"_

_Maria laughed quietly. "All I do is give you second chances, and I don't want to do that anymore."_

"_Ria, please." he pleaded._

"_It's late, Jeff. Just…please don't call me anymore." the Diva said quietly and hung up._

_(End of flashback)_

**Wake up call, caught you in the morning. With another one in my bed. Don't you care about me anymore? Don't you care about? I don't think so.**

Looking at the TV screen playing the Money in the Bank Match, Jeff knew what he was going to do. What he _had_ to do. It wasn't the brightest idea, but he was this desperate. And Maria was so not going to be happy. Quietly, he slipped out the locker room and began making his way down to the ring. It was the only way to get answers.

"What the hell?" Christian muttered as he saw the Charismatic approach him.

"Are you going out with her?" he asked.

Christian merely blinked. "What?"

"Maria," he started, "are you going out with her?"

The blonde haired man rolled his eyes and sighed. " I have a match to finish." he said and began walking away but his former friend didn't let him. Unfortunately for him, he never had a match to go back to as CM Punk reached the briefcase; ending the match.

…_.Later…._

Christian Cage was not a happy person as he walked up the ramp and into the backstage area.

Maria quietly came up to him. "Jay, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to…"

He nodded. "I know."

She sighed. "Jeff's…confused . I mean, we broke up and he barely eve so much as looked at me afterwards. Now…"

The ECW Superstar smiled a bit. "Can't say I blame him for missing you."

**I would've bled to make you happy. You didn't need to treat me that way. And now you beat me at my own game.**

Christian wasn't the type of person to look around for retribution, but in this case, he need it. The fact that Jeff caused him to lose a match wasn't the issue. The issue was it was WrestleMania. The WWE's biggest pay-per-view. And Jeff was going to pay for that.

…_Hardy's "I Quit" Match…_

Jeff was so focused on his match that he wasn't even aware of his surroundings. His only goal was to come out of this match the winner-standing, walking. Matt had given him no choice other than to fight back. Because that was the only way to end this. To have one beat the other to the point they just couldn't take it any longer.

Now in what someone may call it _a twist of fat_e, Jeff didn't even feel Christian come up to him until the blonde Superstar tapped him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm not going out with Maria, Jeff." he answered.

Jeff looked back at his brother, who was now on the floor thanks to a vicious Swanton Bomb. "Thank you for telling me that, but uh, I have a match to finish."

"Like the one I had." Christian said quietly.

"Yeah, mean. I'm sorry about that."

The Canadian nodded. "Yeah, me too." he said as he grabbed the younger Hardy and power bombed him, allowing Matt to pin him for the win. "By the way, Maria still cares about you whether she admits it or not. I just doubt she'll ever go back to you."

**And now I found you sleeping soundly. And your love is screaming loudly. I hear a sound and hit the ground.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, I'm well aware that I ended the oneshot midway through the song, but I thought that's where it should end :) Review, please.


End file.
